jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Ian Malcolm
Dr. Ian Malcolm is a world-famous mathematician who survived both the original Jurassic Park incident in 1993 and the San Diego Incident in 1997, becoming a reluctant participant in InGen's dinosaur research and development ever since, in an effort to serve as a voice of reason.EuroGamer, "9 Things You Didn't Know About Jurassic World Evolution - Jurassic World Evolution Gameplay". (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oP8a3y1We8). __TOC__ History Background A world-renowned mathematician specialising in chaos theory, Ian Malcolm was invited to become a member of an inspection team to Isla Nublar in 1993, where John Hammond and his genetics company InGen, had created a reserve inhabited by numerous species of cloned dinosaurs—Jurassic Park. During the visit, Malcolm was sceptical from the beginning, expressing his opposition to de-extinction, his doubt that the animals could be contained, predicting that "life finds a way".Jurassic Park Malcolm joined Donald Gennaro, Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, and Hammond's two grandchildren on a tour of the park, during which disgruntled park worker Dennis Nedry disabled the power in an act of corporate espionage, allowing the dinosaurs to escape their exhibits. Malcolm was then seriously injured by the escaped Tyrannosaurus, though was rescued by Sattler and park warden Robert Muldoon. He was among the survivors of the incident, though InGen, in an effort to avoid bankruptcy, discredited him when he attempted to inform the public about the incident on Isla Nublar.The Lost World: Jurassic Park Four years after the incident, Malcolm, whose career had suffered enormously as a result of InGen's smear campaign against him, was summoned by John Hammond to his estate. There, he learned of the existence of a second island inhabited by dinosaurs—InGen's Site B facility, Isla Sorna. Hammond invited him to join a team which would go to the island and document the animals, and while Malcolm initally refused, when he learned that his girlfriend, paleontologist Sarah Harding, had already gone, he resolved to rescue her. Eventually reunited with Harding on Isla Sorna, Malcolm was dismayed to find that his daughter Kelly had followed him there, and despite surviving numerous encounters with a pair of T. rex and a pack of Velociraptors, they eventually escaped the island. Subsequently, Malcolm and Harding attempted to undo the damage caused by InGen's new CEO Peter Ludlow, who had inadvertently released a Tyrannosaurus onto the streets of San Diego, successfully luring it back to its ship. Events of Return to Jurassic Park Sometime after the 1993 incident, Malcolm was invited back by Hammond as a consultant, along with Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler and Hammond's young and ambitious protégé Cabot Finch, to oversee the operations for relaunching Jurassic Park to the public. While other members of the team seemed to care for the success of the project, Malcolm was rather sceptical and he appeared to be only there to watch chaos take its course like it did last time they were on the island. After numerous setbacks and attempts at sabotage -which they theorized to be from BioSyn-, Hammond's team managed to restore both operations on Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna, and succesfully reopened the park. As they looked over their achievement, Malcolm seemed to trust Hammond's abilites to manage the island much more than the last time. Trivia *Ian Malcolm is voiced by Jeff Goldblum, who played the character in Jurassic Park, The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. *Dr. Malcolm is the central character of Jurassic World Evolution, offering the player advice and contributing to the game's narrative.GameSpot, Jurassic World Evolution Is A Chaotic Sandbox For Dinosaur Management Mayhem, Accessed https://www.gamespot.com/articles/jurassic-world-evolution-is-a-chaotic-sandbox-for-/1100-6457769/ (2018) Gallery References Further Reading Category:Characters Category:InGen Database